1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nurse robot, and more particularly to a nurse robot which can expand to a bed or be folded to a chair for supporting a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
A patient who cannot move freely always lies on a bed for rest or treatment. When the patient wants to go to outdoors, a wheelchair is used for supporting and transporting the patient. However, a patient cannot move from a bed to a wheelchair by himself or herself. Therefore, a nurse is necessary for taking care of a patient, and this will increase the financial burden to the patient and the family of the patient. In addition, to do anything for the patient involves the participation of someone else which is inconvenient.
The present invention tends to provide a nurse robot to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a nurse robot which can expand to a bed or be folded to a chair for supporting a patient without moving the patient. The nurse robot has a stand and a supporting assembly. The supporting assembly is mounted on the stand and has a seat, a backrest, a leg plate, step plate, a first driving device and a second driving device. The seat is attached to the stand. The backrest is pivotally attached to one end of the seat plate with a first pivot. The leg plate is pivotally attached to the other end of the seat with a second pivot. The step plate is pivotally attached to the other end of the leg plate with a third pivot. The first driving device is attached to the bottom of the seat and has two ends respectively connected to the backrest and the leg plate to drive the backrest and the leg plate to pivotally rotate relative to the seat. The second driving device is attached to the bottom of the leg plate to drive the step plate to pivotally rotate relative to the leg plate. Accordingly, the nurse robot can expand to a bed for a patient to lay out on or be folded to a chair for the patient to sit on. The patient can conveniently move to any desired place without any other person""s help.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.